


I'll change a date for you

by NoeyBlanc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Depression, Detroit, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Original Character(s), Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeyBlanc/pseuds/NoeyBlanc
Summary: Hopeless girl meets mysterious boy.This story doesn't  have any real ending plot. You just get immersed in it.The story is part of #Bryandecember challenge, day 7th- night.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

How does it works? How can it be that my life is so untroubled, but my state of my mind is constantly going downhill? I kinda get it. There's no problem with my life- I'm a problem. Every misery is made up by my wicked head.

Haunting past and horrible mistakes, unsatisfying today and worrying about future.  
I actually have no future, I will likely stay in home with parents to the end, I don't see myself working because I don't know how to sell my little skills. I also don't have any mates; because I don't leave home often. 

Today is different. I came to east Detroit at night to see some views from slope. It's the first time I went alone. Okay… my trip wasn't so aimless. Before leaving I erased all data from my media profiles and memory from phone. I deleted in some sense, but did the copy on not used account. If i wouldn't succeed I would be mad to lost my diary entries and all sentimental stuff, that I love to explore all over again. 

I'm at bridge to jump off it.  
I did all necessary steps, there's no return now. I'm always panicked when thinking about death and never made it that far, now when I'm here, I sense all paths leading home vanishing. The worst begin when you have no reason to die, but no reason to live either. I don't want to die just want to cut the negative thoughts going on. It would be easier to stay if I had any support, I mean, my parents are supportive, but i'm not sure they'd accept my struggles. 

It's still cold under my coat and scarf. Snow under my fingers feels like feathers. I'm rooted to ledge looking at river under.  
I speak silently.  
"Just killed a man… put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead".  
I hear piano faintly. I step away to see the city again. I didn't have a chance to wander around Detroit. Unexpectedly silhouette of a man appeared enlighten with road lights behind me. The silhouette faces me and looks in my eyes with his, oxidized glassy irises.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing there?" his voice is very expressional and modulated.  
"Nothing" I say nervously, I rarely talk to strangers. "Just looking". "Oh ok… You look bothered" he's booting snow around "just wanted to talk". "Ok." we fell into pause. 

Night is dark blue and grey with black undertones. The bridge is high and I get anxious just by looking. The lake under isn't frozen, it's too warm for that and this is also a cause snow is sloshy. I can empathize with them: young drops of water being sent to earth, freezing in half of their trip. Then laid on ground nailed together trying to survive by being strong. But it is a lie, they're temporary and can break under step of one bigger creature; then their making mourning, sounding like creaking noise.

I bring up my sight at him. He opens mouth trying to say something and he goes "so, what are you doing here again? it's late". Yeah it is in fact.  
"Aah.... just wanted walk, what about you?", "cool, me too". I don't know what else to say "can you leave me now?" I'm too submissive to order him.   
"I just want you to return home, don't do anything stupid, k?" he's worried about me...? "From your looks it seems like you want to hurt yourself. Don't do it" he says last part very calmly it's odd. "Good lord i don't wanna. By the way you're amazingly convincing",  
"no i really mean it, don't do it" he says engaged.

"Why are you here- also suicidal?" sarcasm always was my protection, I sometimes feel like bad person deep down, but I'm not like that, I'm too shy to be mean. This is my persona.   
"I have other ways to deal with stuff I really went walking"   
"I don't believe you but couldn't care less, just leave me". I laid my forearms on railing. "Mamma, life had just begun… and now you've gonna throw it all away?" he tried to be funny. I'm impressed he knows the lyrics. 

"You're such a deadpan",  
"you started it and you laughed" he shrugged. "Yeah it was a laugh out of pity"... "How'd you know that song? It's so old",  
"its popular you know. I heard you singing this under your breath" he smirks.   
"What else do you listen to" I'm walking closer him. "I don't listen to music", "oh that's unique", "it's cold isn't it?" he said.  
"yeah right, where do you live?", he didn't answer. I just looked at him and he's weirded out by my gaze and silence between us but he didn't let any word. So I'm just giving him bored look of superiority and walk past him. How weird is he? But I changed my mind. It's not today, life gets better if you sank to bottom. I did sank and I -not gonna lie- have a sparkle of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

"If I'm not back again, this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on; as if nothing really matters" I sing standing on opposite side of bridge this time.

He wouldn't stop me now.

"Gonna leave you all behind and face" on last syllable I'm redoing Freddie's pose. Turns out I'm facing **him**.

"I had this feeling in my bones that you'll be back. Are you trying again?" He judges me for good's sake! I can hear it in his voice. "So what" I stress these words. "Maybe I'm just waiting for you?" He smiles. "We can meet here every night if you'd like to." I have urge to answer 'no way' but it's not true.

"You know, I thought having buddy will make my life easier, and you really did bring up my morale, but when I'm coming home I feel the same. I really love people but I think… I'm in stage" my voice is trembling grossly "I think I can't help myself".

Swallowing my own tears in this horrible weather. "Why don't tell your parents? They'll help", "no way! They wouldn't understand", " well I know you're scared but it's the one right way" he's frustrated I think because of his impotence and I'm feeling bad again because I made him worry.

I'm always complaining, craving for attention. No one wants to hear my imaginary problems. I feel guilt to complain like that. My eternal blue mood it's not pain for me but close ones. I hate that I have so many screwed troubles, that any other human doesn't have. Why can't I just go on with live!

"Sorry" "thank you" I'm shocked we said in perfect synch.

"For what" I said, "for your honesty", my eyes went wide. "And you?"... "for complaining" I said. He looks pissed turns his chest from me. Pulled of his hat and running fingers through his hair. I exclaimed not thinking for a while

"you're an android?" my voice expressing my confusion at best. He turns again and has very little expression. His light is steam blue. "Well I mean it doesn't change anything". He answers 'I just wish you wouldn't be trying so hard to blend in."

We aren't starring, just leading our eyes on something in the background. "Those christmas lights are stunning" I looked over and there were lights indeed, about 2 km far.

"You'd bet", "wanna see them?" he said charismatically. I'm looking at him in disbelief. "Its kilometers away!", "well I want to see them".

By the way christmas is in two days, some shiity date to disapear aren't it? I'll change the date of my death, its not today. "Ok." we aren't good at conversations so we are walking silently. "Can i ask you something?" ... "I can't help but think about cause, you did came to bridge firstly for. Are you struggling like me?" I feel tension. God I screwed up.

"You can say so. I want to go to school. I know everything what i need to know, but I'm lonely at home, I wanted some companion, but I have none because I'm an android. I would say I'm jealous of you but you received worse from life. I decided to talk to you back then, because i knew we weren't so different. Misery can sometimes be useful."

He did talk much, his voice was calm. "I don't see how it is useful", "we met because of that", I grinned "it was rather retholical.", "aha...look I don't know if i'm helping you, but I'm sure you do to me."

He looks at me with... Appreciation?What a coincidence his model is ST300, he thinks he's so nice. St really describes him but ironically. I did not answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Lights were smaller from distance. Now we're standing in front of park lit by fairy lights.  
"You have yours lights what now?"   
He looked at me briefly and now he's starring with head high up. He differentiates from lights by his beauty. It's true, he's more beautiful than christmas LEDs. He seems perfectly calm. 

"It's late, I need to return" he still pointing head up, just walked straight. When I'm still standing in place he turns at me "come on".  
I'm following him, until he stops at deactivated fountain.   
"Look it's our stage!" he smiles openly and I'm disorientated. "What?" he gives me his hand and helps step into empty fountain. 

"You feeling like dance? Cause I do" he's smile's totally endearing.

I let out spasmatic breath when I hear first note of my favorite music. I twist around slowly at piano parts. When I'm doing it, LEDs melt together in straight lines like stars filmed by long exposition. We started sign aloud well known lyrics. The music was jamming out of- I don't know where. The bass was amazing like plump healthy avocado. It really sends shivers down my spine. I could be living in hell for years just for this moment to happen. I almost cries on nostalgic parts. It's hard to follow the rhythm because this song is wild and quickly changing, I love it anyway. 

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye???" I sang along. "So you think you can love me and leave me to die???" the "die" part came out amazing. "Can't do this to me baby."

We sang last part in chorus "Just gonna get out, just gonna get right outta here." doing all this things feels so intimate. On harmonical part I threw myself on ground from ecstasy and almost cried. I didn't seen what was his reaction tho.

The moment was cut because of police officer. "Hey, what's going on here!? You're disturbing public!." We're running through a gate and he's going after us. He gave up.  
"fucking teens."

We ran almost 1 km before stopping, laughing unconditionally all way.   
"What bastard would ever demand to turn off masterpiece??" I'm almost yelling and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went with the flow and wrote 4 chapters in one day. It's about 1500 words long. I'll post whole story for once if someone will be intrested.  
> Also shout out to every Queen fan!


End file.
